


the stars (drabble)

by renegadeontherunn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Friendship, Prentiss and Reid friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeontherunn/pseuds/renegadeontherunn
Summary: A case hits Reid hard, but Emily is there to help him.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the stars (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first story! sorry it's so short, but this idea randomly came to me and I wanted to share it. please review if you'd like and tell me what you think :)  
> also - I'm totally new to all this, so if you have any tips for publishing on here, I'd love to hear them!

She saw Reid sitting on the hood of his car, eyes up to the night sky. It was late and Prentiss didn’t want to be awake anymore - not at this hour, not after this case. All she wanted was to go home and crash, ideally in her comfiest pajamas, and not think about their last case until the morning. But there was something she had to do first. 

She leaned against the hood next to Reid’s foot and followed his gaze. The sky was dark and cloudy. They breathed in comfortable silence and Emily waited for him to speak. 

“You can’t see the stars here.”

Emily turned to look at him. 

Reid paused. “It’s too bright. I - I can never see them.”

Emily didn’t know how to respond. This last case had hit them all hard - three 10 year-old girls were dead when they were called in and another two gone by the time they caught the unsub. They weren’t able to save the last girl - Jenna - like they normally can. She looked down, shoving her feelings into the appropriate box in her mind. This wasn’t the time. Emily wasn’t the best with words; she didn’t have a lot of experience comforting people (no one’s let her close enough), and she was certainly not used to sharing her emotions or thoughts out loud - even after all this time. So she took Reid’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and held it tight. They sat there that way for a while. When Reid’s eyes cleared a little, he squeezed back. Emily knew, somehow, that meant he’ll be okay. 

He hopped off his hood and let go of her hand. “Night, Emily.”

“Good night, Reid.” She walked towards her own car. 

“And -” Emily turned around, locking eyes with Reid across the parking lot. “Thank you.” Emily smiled and turned away.


End file.
